Bushings are used throughout complex machinery such as motor vehicles. Bushings typically provide radial or axial damping between two components. For example, a stabilizer bar can include bushings that are used as part of the attachment of the bar to a chassis system of the motor vehicle. Such bushings can be made from solid rubber or other elastomer materials and desirably provide radial damping for the connection to the stabilizer bar.
An improvement over traditional bushings is a hydraulic bushing that uses a fluid to improve the damping characteristics thereof. However, heretofore hydraulic bushings have not provided radial and axial damping within one bushing. Therefore, a hydraulic bushing with combined radial and axial damping would be desirable.